Fun At The Office
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Sakamaki Izayoi, a troublemaker that attends Little Garden Academy get's called to go to the principal's office, but it's not to be lectured about his actions. AU! [Izayoi x Older Kuro Usagi]


**Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo? Belongs to Tatsunoko Taro, I just do this for fun.**

 _xxxx_

 _'' Sakamaki Izayoi, please go to the principal's office.''_

A feminine voice spoke through the speakers. Lunchbreak was almost over, but the corridors and school's yard were still full with students that were chatting happily and eating their bentos. In one of the few areas of the countyard that were empty, there was a boy with his arms crossed behind his head. He has blond hair and his eyes are purple, one of the strangest eye colors even at Little Garden academy, were humans and different types of supernatural beings studied. The teen was tall and had a lean, but yet storng figure, summarizing, he was what women can consider a handosme specimen of the opposite sex. After hearing the call, he grumbled a little in annoyance and got up. Putting both hands in the pockets of his pants, the 17 years old student began to walk through the school grounds.

 _''Tch, What does she want now?'',_ Izayoi half asked half complained inside his head.

When he passed through the entrance of the building, the bell indicating the end of lunchbreak and the beginning of classes rang. The students that still were outside hurriedly began to ran towards their classes, afraid of getting on the bad side of their teachers. In a matter of just one minute, the entire hall was empty and the doors of all of the classrooms were closed. He paid no mind to such things, and kept going towards his destiny with steady steps. After 4 minutes of walking, he stopped in front of a woden desk. There was a woman sitting behind that desk, with short blonde hair and big green eyes, she possessed a pair of cat ears on top of her head, she was petite and her skin was smooth. The woman was rather plain when it came to the assets of a woman but somehow she was still famous between the male students, probably because of her kindness and innocence.

''Ara, Izayoi-san! Good morning! I thought that you would arrive a little later like you usually do.'', She said with a smile.

''Hello and good morning to you too Lily.'', He said casually,'' Is she there?''

''Yes! Kuro Usagi-san is waiting for you!'', She exclaimed with a happy tone.

Nodding at the bubbly secretary, Izayoi opened the doors of the principa'l office and stepped in. Closing the doors and locking it, the blond moved towards the big grey desk that was located in the center of the room.

''Huh? You came a little earlier, you generally take some time to get here after I call you.'', The person behind the desk spoke with surprise.

''Heh, I just wanted to get over with it faster.'', He responded,''Now what do you want Kuro Usagi?''

Said woman just chuckled. After the death of her parents that were the owners of the school, she took on the role as the principal of Little Garden academy. Having the appearence of a 24 old woman but actually having more than 200 years,Kuro Usagi was the most famous woman in the entire school, always being positive, happy and kind, just personality wise, she was the type of person that gets people's attention and makes them feel better. Now, with her cute face,blue hair, pale skin and incredible sexy body, she was the ideal woman of every male student, and even of some of the female students too, the rabbit ears were also a plus to the majority of the students.

Kuro Usagi smiled, not a gentle or happy smile, but a seductive one. Getting up of her chair, she walked slowly towards the teen. Her tight blouse and skirt marking her big breasts and shapely butt. When she was standing in front of him, she cupped his cheeks and pressed herself against his body.

''You already know what I want, don't you Izayoi-san?'' She playfully whispered in his ear.

Yes he already knew that, ever since he heard the announcement. Things had been this way in the last 6 months. In the beginning, Kuro Usagi didn't like him, always causing problems just to end his boredoom, fighting against other students and even making some pranks. He had lost count on how many times he was called to her office and was scolded by her. Things changed when a certain day he caught her crying and he offered some comforting words to her. Due to his slight tsundere personality, he tried to make it look like he didn't care and that she should stop crying because it was annoying him, but the older woman saw right through his lie and smiled, thanking him for the support. Since that day, they had become somewhat friends and both started to pass more time with eachother, finding out that they actually felt relaxed and had fun with each other. Somewhere along the way, those feelings of friendship evolved to love, but neither had the guts to confess. In a particularly hot day, they were inside Kuro Usagi's apartment, talking about a movie that both were excited to see, the day was hot and both of them were drenched with perspiration.

Kuro Usagi opened her blouse a little, showing a bit of her cleavage. She then complained about how dry her throat was and drank a glass of water, finishing it in a question of seconds. When her tongue darted out of her mouth and moistened her plump lips, Izayoi lost it and then, he kissed her. At the beginning, when he didn't feel her reponse to the kiss, he thought that he fucked up, but when he tried to pull away, Kuro Usagi put one of her hands on the back of his head, keeping him in place, and kissed him back fiercely. Some hours later, both where laying on her bed, naked as the day they were born. That was their first time together and after that, many more would come. Now, they were in a ''secret'' relationship. The only people that knew about it were Lily, and their closest friends, Asuka, Yo, Jin and Leticia.

Izayoi was broke out of his thoughts when he felt Kuro Usagi's soft lips touching his. The kiss was gentle and slow at the beginning,both of them just trying to transmit the love they felt towards each other, but as Izayoi felt her curves and Kuro Usagi felt the hard bulge already forming on his pants, the lust inside them grew and the kiss became more passionate, their tongues rolling lewdly inside their mouths. Izayoi used both hands to grab her ass, bringing her closer to him,sliding his hands to her toned thighs, he lifted her up and put her above the desk while Kuro Usagi's arms wrapped around his neck. Izayoi then opened the buttons of her grey blouse and groped one of her soft but yet firm monds, massaging it roughly, but still being careful to not hurt her. Kuro Usagi broke the kiss and let out a small whimper when she felt the hands of her lover touching her breasts.

Grabbing his shirt, she lifted it up, making the teen stop his ministrations, and took it off, throwing it aside. Gazing at his strong arms and abs, she licked her lips and begun to kiss his chest, trailing small kisses and licks all over him while she made her way down. Grabbing his pants and boxers together, the rabbit woman quickly took it out, freeing his erection from it's confines. Izayoi shivered and grunted when he felt Kuro Usagi's hand grab his har member and slowly pump it. The sounds that escaped from the blonds mouth were making Kuro Usagi's lust increase and she could already feel her panties beginning to get wet. Engulfing his dick half of his 10 inch cock with her mouth, she began to circle the head with her warm tongue, driving the teen crazy. Sucking it harder, she took him down her throat, act that made her almost choke. Izayoi put one of his hands on her head on relex, his fingers gripping the now pink locks, and moved her head up and down.

''Kuro Usagi, I'm almost there.'' He breathed out through gasps. Shoving his cock deeper, the teen let out a gultural sound and screamed,''Cumming!''

The next thing that Kuro Usagi felt was an absurd quantity of hot cum flowing through her throat. This kept going for some seconds till Izayoi calmed down from his climax and took his dick out of his lover's mouth.

''C-Could you be less rough? I thought I was going to die here.'', She complained while breathing heavily

''Sorry, it's just that it was so good that I couldn't hold back.'', His tone was apologetic. She blushed at his words.

''W-Well, if it felt that good then I won't get mad at you.'', She spoke timdly.

Smiling at her shyness, he picked her up in bridal style,wich earned a small squeak from Kuro Usagi. Izayoi then laid his girlfriend down on the desk and gently took her tight skirt and black panties. Kissing her one more time on the lips, Izayoi spreaded Kuro Usagi's creamy legs and put his face in the middle of them, his hot breath hitting the woman's most intimate part.

''It's so rosy and beautiful, I just want to eat you up.'', He mumbled, hunger dominating his words. If Kuro Usagi's face was red before, now it was ten times worse. Izayoi moved his face closer and stuck his tongue out of his mouth, giving a long and slow lick on her pussy, causing Kuro Usagi to let out a loud moan.

 _''Thank God that I made this room be soundproof.'',_ She thought with relief.

Izayoi's skilled tongue entered her vagina, licking every part inside her, including her weak spots, after that, he begun to lick her clitoris. The pleasure was so much that she almost blanked out.

''I...Izay-oi-s-san...T-there...right there! Please don't stop!'', She exclaimed. She was so close...

Izayoi kept his ministrations, each lick making Kuro Usagi get closer to her release, when she felt him nibble her nub lightly, she lost it. A powerful wave of pleasure rushed through her entire body, her tongue darted out of her mouth and, with a scream, she came, her juices drenching not only the table, but also Izayoi's face and chest. Kuro Usagi covered her face with one of her arms, still trying to control her breath. Izayoi licked his lips, tasting her flavor, it simply was delicious.

With his cock alrady rock hard again, he positioned it at the entrance of her pussy. Kuro Usagi's eyes widened when she felt something touching her lower lips.

''Wait Izayoi-san! Let me rest a little!'', She shouted desperately, if he fucked her after such a strong orgasm she certainly would go crazy!

''Sorry Kuro Usagi, but I can't wait any longer.'' Smirking, the teen gave a strong and fast thrust, going all the way to her womb from the get go. Kuro Usagi's mind really blanked this time, and when Izayoi started to fuck her harder and faster, without slowing down his pace, she saw stars. Turning her around the table, Izayoi put more power on his hips penetrating her from behind and giving light kisses on her back and neck. Kuro Usagi's breath became ragged and her grip on the table tightened. The blond gripped her chin and turned her face towards him, kissing her hard on the mouth. One of Kuro Usagi's hand dartedto his blond hair, gripping it softly.

Ending the kiss, they gazed at each other in the eyes.

''Kuro Usagi I'm going to-'', she interrupted him.

''Me too! Let's do it together! I want to cum with you!'', She said lustfully.

Nodding to his girlfriend, Izayoi kept thrusting with all his might, the sound of skin against skin resonating in the room. Soon, both couldn't hold back any longer, the pleasure was too much.

''Cumming!'', They exclaimed at the same time. Kuro Usagi's love juices gushed out of her and Izayoi's white seed flooded her womb. Taking a few minutes to calm themselves, they layed down on the desk, Izayoi embracing Kuro Usagi while she rested her head on his chest. After some minutes where both of them said nothing, Izayoi spoke.

''You know,we really need to stop doing this at the school.'', His lover just glanced at him.

''Why?''

''Someone could notice what's happening between us, Lily and the others can't keep this a secret forever if you keep calling me here four times a week.'', He calmly said,''I know that you miss me and that you have your 'urges' like every woman, but we need to moderate this, it won't be easy for me too, you have no idea how much I miss you during the classes but it's for the best.'', Kuro Usagi's hair fell on top of her face, covering her eyes and making it impossible for Izayoi to see wich type of expression she had.

''I know that, and I promise that I'll do my best.'', She said quietly, but, by the tone of her voice, the teen could tell that she was upset with the idea. Gently cupping her face, he spoke serenely.

''Hey, it's just for a while, in a few months I'll be turning 18, then, we won't need to be secretive about our relationship.'', He kissed her forehead,''Besides, we can always do it after school on your apartament right?", He spoke maliciously and she just chuckled, he was such a perv...but she loved that side of him too.

''I guess you're right.'', Looking at the clock, Kuro Usagi's eyes widened and she hurriedly got up,''Better get dress up, you don't want to miss the last class right?'', When he heard her words, it was the time for Izayoi to be surprised. They had been having sex for almost 2 hours!

Taking all of their clothes, they dressed up as fast as they could. 10 minutes later, Izayoi was arranging his shirt and Kuro Usagi her skirt. Wrapping one arm around Kuro Usagi's waist, Izayoi gave a quick kiss on her lips.

''I'll see you later, love you!'', With that, he opened the door and ran to his classroom. Kuro Usagi just stood there, her index finger touching her lips before a small smile graced her face.

For Kuro Usagi, it didn't matter if he was younger or if she had to wait to announce their relationship, her entire being already belonged to him and his entire being belonged to her. In the end, that was all that mattered.

 _xxxx_

 **AN: Yup, another Izayoi x Kuro Usagi one shot, what can I say? I just love those two! haha.**

 **If there is some grammar error please tell me about it, I didn't have a beta to revise this.**


End file.
